


Sleepless

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [49]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Tike, trying to fall asleep together for the first time.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Tike, trying to fall asleep together for the first time.

Tina had been so excited for her parents to go on vacation for the weekend so she could have Mike stay over without having to sleep in separate rooms.   
  
While she hadn’t thought having Mike in her bed would be conducive to sleep, she had thought it would be for rather different reasons.  _Making out_  related reasons.  
Not because he’s stretched himself across most of the available space in her bed. It’s been an hour since they’d decided to try and sleep, about 55 minutes since Mike had succeeded, and about 40 minutes since she’d gotten used to how adorable he is when he’s asleep.  
  
She sighs and reaches for the book on her bedside table. Apparently it’s going to be a long night.


End file.
